


Spying and Desperation

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omo Stuff [9]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Edgar is stuck up his ass, Gen, Micolash is as weird as ever, Omorashi, Pee, Urination, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting.Edgar, a member of the choir, has sneaked himself into the School of Mensis to spy on their headmaster, Micolash. Unfortunately for him, he never has the chance to properly use the bathroom while on his mission.
Series: Soulsborne Omo Stuff [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473239
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	Spying and Desperation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PsyberDeer182](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsyberDeer182/gifts).



> This story was request from PsychologicalDeer:
> 
> “Though, I have wanted to ask about a character for these, particularly one involving Mensis. For example, say Micolash needs to teach a bunch of classes and because of one reason or another he can't get to relieve himself. I would ask for Damian or Edgar, but I don't know if you have much interest in those two.”
> 
> I decided to use Edgar for this prompt, because his role as spy in canon made him pretty easy to set up. I hope that I have understood your prompt correctly and that you enjoy it ^^
> 
> Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.

Edgar's eye twitched as he looked at the class schedule that had been given to him. It was the most ridiculous schedule he had ever seen, including “How to build your own Mensis Cage”, “In dialogue with the Great Ones”, “How to properly dissect and get rid of a corpse” as well as “Why the Healing Church is on the wrong track”. That last one, that was the most upsetting. Here he was, a proud member of the choir, having the task to spy on the School of Mensis and the first thing he had to see was that ridiculousness. 

Edgar had decided to start his spy activities with tailing on Micolash, the leader of the School of Mensis, who would also hold all these classes today. Rumours in the church said that Micolash once had been a close friend to the first Vicar, but they had a falling out. Edgar asked himself if Micolash knew about the Vicar's demise, having been turned into a flaming beast and having been slain by Ludwig, the Holy Blade. They had a new Vicar now, but it was more like a shining accessory, the choir pretty much had taken this opportunity to take over the church as leaders. 

Naturally, the School of Mensis was a great threat to the choir. Member of them had disappeared and it couldn't be eliminated that they had been abducted by the School of Mensis, for them to conduct their horrible experiments. It was Edgar's task to find out and he planned to report back with solid proof. 

So he had gotten rid of his fancy choir robes and put on the plain school uniform, apparently it was the same one that had been used at Byrgenwerth, before the Healing Church had declared it forbidden ground. Edgar preferred the version without cape, while the choir robes were a sign of his status, putting them on and off was a little nightmare on its own and he found it to be rather freeing to be able to wear such simple clothing. 

Unfortunately, he couldn't take his weapons with him in the class. It would be extremely suspicious if he would run in there wielding Ludwig's Holy Blade and the Rosmarinus, two weapons that were more than typical for the choir, so he had hidden them in his room, only keeping the Augur of Ebrietas, which was easy enough to hide and, judging to the lesson on the schedule “How to care for your Augur”, know by the School of Mensis. 

Edgar checked the schedule once again. Each class was set for around an hour, sometimes it was a double with two hours with a break after the first two hours and a lunch break around noon, starting 8 AM. 

It almost was 8 AM and as Edgar saw a bunch of students passing by, he quietly joined them, trusting that they would lead him into the right class room and once he had his eyes on Micolash, he planned to not leave him out of his sight. 

Once all the students had moved to a different building, Yahar'gul was a maze to navigate and Edgar suspected that each and every class could be held into a different building, or, when he was lucky, they were all the in the same building, he found a place, not exactly at the front, but close enough so that he could watch Micolash closely once the leader would show himself. 

It didn't take long for him to arrive, a small man apparently in his early forties, wearing a tattered student uniform, in fact, it looked like he hadn't wore anything other for twenty years as well as that ridiculous cage on his head, which made it hard to see this face at first, but once he turned around Edgar found him to be rather ugly and especially that grin that he had on his lips, unbearable. Certainly not a person he wanted to meed in a dark alleyway and Yahar'gul (and Yharnam too) was full of them. 

Micolash took his place at the teacher's desk and gave them a kind of bow which made his cape flutter up.

“Welcome, new and old students, to the School of Mensis. In here you will learn anything you need to know about conversing with the Great Ones as well as be able to be a part of the ritual.”, he spoke and his grin seemed to widen at the last part. “One day we will be able to leave that mortal plane. All hail the nightmare.” 

“All hail the nightmare.”, the class joined in and Edgar quickly joined them, although a bit too slow and he had the feeling that only his voice was still heard when everyone else already had finished talking. 

“Well then, let us begin.”, Micolash said. “There won't be any conversing with the Great Ones when you don't have your own Mensis Cage...” 

The class practically consisted about what the Mensis Cage was, what it was supposed to do and then practical work to build your own. Edgar didn't had a clue just how the cage was supposed to help. The choir tended to prefer to blind themselves to be able to hear the Great One voices without their sight in the way, interpreting the line about “needing more eyes” in a more metaphorical way, using your other senses to get a better understanding of these beings they worshipped. 

From Micolash's word apparently the Mensis cage strengthened the bond and connection to the Great Ones and Edgar silently swore to himself to only wear this thing when it was absolutely necessary. Thankfully the lesson ended before they were done with finishing the cages, the process was a lot more complex than it looked like and it was time for their first fifteen minute break. 

Edgar waited until everyone had left the classroom, pretending that he needed to clean up a bit more and only got on the move once Micolash left the classroom. He tailed the man, making sure that he was out of sight all the time and only had to stop following him once the man entered a room that apparently was the leader's office. However, Edgar could take a glance inside and he couldn't spot any door other than the one Micolash used to enter. That meant he could wait without trouble near the door and just tail him again once he came out and make notes about which people would enter or leave this place and when. 

With nothing better to do Edgar decided to take this break to get out a bottle of water from his bag and quench his thirst. The production of the Mensis cage had been a group project (he had worked with a student called Damian) and involved quite a bit of talking, so his throat was pretty dried out. 

The fifteen minutes were over pretty quickly or it could have been less, Edgar wasn't too sure, but nobody had entered the office and so Micolash came out of again, walking down the hallway. He then entered another room, that wasn't labelled as classroom or office and Edgar interestingly peeked in to see just what Micolash was doing in there and quickly ran out when he noticed that door had been to a bathroom and the Mensis leader was in the middle of relieving himself at an urinal. 

It was now that Edgar noticed the most obvious sign near the door that told him that it was a men's bathroom. He briefly considered if he should take that chance to relieve himself, not knowing when there would be the next opportunity, but only the thought of doing it near Micolash was enough for him to not wanting to use the bathroom with the Mensis leader still inside. Besides, he didn't even need to go yet. There surely would be another opportunity when he really needed the bathroom. 

After Micolash came out of the bathroom Edgar followed him again to see that he attended to the next class too. Edgar quickly mixed himself under the students, acting like he had just been a little late. That class was “How to take care of your Augur”. A subject that made Edgar a bit sour, he had no clue how the School of Mensis had managed to get their hands on choir tools and it was one of his duties to find out. Of course, Edgar didn't use the hidden Augur in his pocket, the Mensis school provided the students with Augur's to practice on and they got collected at the end of the class, a good safety measure. Naturally, because Edgar knew perfectly how to take care of an Augur, he was the best in the class and that prompted the students to come to him for help. 

After having talked to so many students Edgar's throat felt dry and he used the brief pause between class changes, in which Micolash collected the Augur's and prepared the next course, to drink a bit more water. He now also felt the first tiny twinge in his bladder, but it was alright, the lunch break would be in an hour and once he had found out where Micolash had gone, he could make a short trip to the bathroom and then come right back to tail Micolash. 

The next class was “In dialogue with the Great Ones” and Edgar had to keep himself from not sighing out of frustration and boredom. It was a more philosophical lesson and it focused a lot about the nightmare that the School of Mensis seemed to view as some saviour or whatever. As a member of the choir, who was allowed to meet up with Ebrietas hidden in the basement of the church, he knew how to talk with a Great One and it was not this, it was more important to protect yourself from Frenzy. Even though Ebrietas didn't mean it, her voice alone could make men go mad. 

Naturally, Edgar had his own share of sedatives with him. When there were Great Ones in Yahar'gul, he would need them and he already had the impression that there were presences watching him... and nobody wanted to go into Frenzy, that could mean the end for either your sanity or even your life. 

After the long and boring hour was over, it was time for lunch break. Edgar could feel the need for the bathroom clearly now, but it wasn't a problem for him to hold a while longer. He would see where Micolash was going, then relieve himself and then eat the sandwich he had packed in advance so that he didn't need to go to the canteen. 

So like earlier, Edgar pretended that he needed longer to pack his things (instead of making notes he actually had doodled on his papers instead) and waited for his chance to get out of the classroom when Micolash was leaving. Once he got moving, Edgar got quietly up and followed him. Lunch break was set for at least an hour, so he had plenty of time getting his business done, eat and try to find some dirt on the School of Mensis. Unfortunately, this morning hadn't proved to be very fruitful. 

Micolash took his time strolling down the hallways, at one point Edgar even thought that he heard the man humming to himself. He stopped at the canteen and talked with a person there and then left with a plate of food, which he carried right into the room that apparently was his office. 

Edgar waited a minute longer but then determined that Micolash would be busy eating now and that was the perfect chance for him to go and relieve himself. Luckily, the bathroom wasn't too far away from the office. Though, once Edgar was there he had to see that there was a massive line, apparently every student from the school had decided to go for a leak... or something had been wrong with the food from the canteen. 

Instead of joining the line, Edgar decided that he could easily hold it and retreated back to Micolash's office, where he found a place to sit and observe the door as he got out his sandwich and his drink. He would use the facilities shortly before the break was over, from his own school days he knew that normally the bathrooms then were rather empty, because the students cared more for not being late to the next class. 

So Edgar ate his sandwich and finished his water bottle off without worrying too much about his bladder, he very much planned to visit the bathroom before the next class. Once he was finished with eating, he got a book out and pretended that he used the rest of the break for learning while in reality he was observing the door. There didn't happen anything for at least ten minutes and Edgar asked himself if he should go to the bathroom quickly, he had shifted around a bit since he had finished eating, but then someone entered Micolash's office, he was pretty sure it was that Damian fellow from the first lesson. 

Now, that was interesting. Edgar moved a bit closer, ignoring the little protest his bladder gave him when he stood up and tried to listen in on what they had to discuss. To his disdain, the wooden door was so thick that he barely could make out any words, only muffled voices. Standing so near to the door also would make him very suspicious, so he moved back to his place near the wall and sat down, crossing his legs, pretending to read again. He wanted to see if Micolash and Damian would come out together of the room or not. He made a mental note to sound out Damian at a later date. 

The both of them stayed in the office for quite some while and Edgar regretted that he didn't had taken the chance to use the bathroom yet, his need had become a lot more pressing over the last hour, which was natural when he had went the last time after breakfast. Still, he didn't want to miss the chance to see just when and how the men would leave the room. 

Finally, after what felt like a small eternity, Damian left the room, but Edgar couldn't spot anything suspicious, he didn't had anything with him and his face looked completely unfazed. Edgar decided that now would be a good opportunity to quickly use the bathroom, when the bell rang and indicated that the next lesson would begin in less than a minute. 

Oh shit, that was the lesson Edgar was most interested in accompanying, the one how to dissect a corpse, that would give him the best insight into the dirty crimes of the School of Mensis. It was set for an hour and after that there would only be one hour more before the lessons ended, so Edgar decided that he could skip the trek to the bathroom and go after the lessons ended. It would probably be uncomfortable, but he would be able to hold it. He used to not excuse himself during the choir meetings which could go on for hours and where often a lot of coffee was passed around, he would be able to hold in for two more hours. 

His body wasn't too thrilled at his decision and he felt his bladder twinge when he crossed the restroom without entering it, but Edgar locked it into the far back of his mind. If he didn't think about it, it would be easier to hold. 

Edgar entered the class just in time and found a seat, waiting for Micolash to start the lesson. His body once again asked him if he would go and relieve himself, but he ignored it and instead crossed his legs. He didn't plan to miss a single second of this lesson. 

The lesson was a lot more theory than practice, apparently only more experienced students were allowed to work on the corpses, but it was still interesting for Edgar. The School of Mensis had a focus on eyes and the brain and they took it quite literally, meaning that eyes were collected from corpses and brains were cut open and if it was possible to transplant eyes on the brain, however this should supposed to help, it was a corpse after all. It wouldn't just get up and walk around again. 

The most interesting part was where the corpses would come from. It seemed like quite a few of them were collected after the hunt was over, someone always died in them, people who hadn't made it back at home in time, hunters, infected... but they also were totally fine with abducting everyone they found a fitting victim, even children. That was too much in Edgar's book. Sure, the choir had an orphanage, but at least the children were raised to full adulthood before they became a part of the church. The human ones, that was. 

Edgar's mood had significantly dropped during the last parts of this lesson and so it didn't brighten up when the last lesson for the day was a discussion on how the ways of the Healing Church were the wrong ones. Edgar didn't take part in it a lot, on one hand because he was busy appearing not to upset and on the other hand, now that the interesting part was over, he noticed his need for the bathroom again. He shifted around on his seat and reassured himself that he could get some relieve after the lesson had ended, though it wasn't an easy task. At the end of the lesson he couldn't count how often he had changed his crossed legs and was sure that he hadn't needed to go so bad in a while. It was downright uncomfortable and he was more than relieved that he could get id of this feeling soon, though, he shouldn't get too relieved or his bladder would made the decision for him to empty. He crossed his legs harder when he felt a certain dampness between his legs, hoping that it would be merely sweat but he knew better. 

At the end of the lesson, instead of rushing to the bathroom right away, Edgar determined that he had to first see where Micolash was heading after the lessons. That was the most interesting part. He really should have taken the chance to relieve himself in the lunch break instead of waiting in front of Micolash's office. It was fine though. Even though he needed the bathroom soon, he wasn't in danger of wetting himself, he could still hold on. 

Edgar followed Micolash once he was on the move and noticed that there was a line in front of the bathroom again, which meant that he had to wait anyway. He followed Micolash until he was in his office again and then saw that a few students were standing around. 

“What are you waiting for here?”, Edgar asked, trying to cross his legs as subtlety as possible. 

“Master Micolash always makes some room for us to talk with him on Mondays.”, one of the students replied. “Are you new here? This is the time where you can ask questions that you didn't get in class or make suggestions.” 

…That was perfect. Edgar could act like a student who had questions and gently coax information out of Micolash, he just needed to be careful about what he asked. Though he would prefer to be able to relieve himself first, but a glance behind him told him that the line before the bathroom had gotten even longer. 

“How much time does he take for each student?”, Edgar asked. 

“Around ten minutes.”, the student said. Edgar could see that around three students were before him. That would make a total of... forty minutes. Could he hold in so long? Edgar assumed yes and maybe he could just go to the bathroom once the last student before him was in. 

“Thanks for telling me.”, Edgar said with a smile and leaned against the wall, shifting a bit from foot to foot, trying to not let shine through that he actually had to use the bathroom pretty bad. The first student got called in after around a minute of him waiting. 

After five minutes had passed, Edgar decided to ease himself on the floor, the other students were doing it too and he had the feeling he could hide his desperation easier when sitting down, with his bag on his lap his movement shouldn't arouse too much attention. To Edgar's disdain, his plan to relieve himself once the last student would be in got blown out of the window by more students appearing and wanting to have a talk with the headmaster. If he would go, he would lose his place in line and he didn't want to mess up this chance. Who knew if he still would be here in a week, there always was the possibility that he would be exposed as a spy. 

So Edgar waited an extremely uncomfortable thirty minutes in which he had to reassure his bladder that it wouldn't take long anymore, that he would empty it soon and that it please shouldn't fail on him. Wet pants was the last thing he needed on his first day as a spy at a school that worshipped some nightmare realm. Edgar again and again gazed into the direction of the bathroom, the line in front of it had ceased a while ago and shortly before he gave up and just ran down there, the last student that had been called in left and it was his turn. 

Edgar stood up, crossed his legs as he felt a tiny leak escaped, took a deep breath, pushed his need to relieve himself deep into the back of his mind and entered the office of the man who probably was an enemy of the church and therefore also the choir. 

Micolash's office turned out to look surprisingly normal with the exception of jars that were filled with eyes and that giant cage that he had took off his head and now sat in front of him on his desk. 

“I haven't seen your face before, you must be new.”, Micolash said upon Edgar entering. 

“Yes, I am indeed new.”, Edgar said, quickly crossing the short distance to a chair on which he sat down so that he could cross his legs again, in a subtle way, just letting it look like he usually would sit like this. His bladder felt extremely full and a part of him regretted that he hadn't gone to the bathroom when he had the chance, all because he feared that he might miss out on important information. 

“Before I listen to your question, I would like to know what brings you to the School of Mensis.”, Micolash asked. “You look and talk like you may be from Yharnam.” 

Ah, he was an observant one. As one of the children who had grown up in the orphanage it had always been Edgar's calling to join the Healing Church and his accomplishments had been good enough for him to join the choir. Of course he could never tell Micolash that he was a part of the church, so he had thought at a tiny story to cover this detail up. 

“Yes, that is correct.”, he said, not denying that he indeed was from Yharnam. “I grew up in cathedral ward, but I never could agree with the propaganda of the Healing Church. When I heard of this place, I came here to see it with my own eyes. I never thought there would be anyone who would operate against he Healing Church.” 

Yes, let it sound like he was on their side and praise them in a light that flattered them. Edgar was absolutely certain that it would work as he changed the position of his crossed leg and shifted a bit on his chair. His bladder wasn't very patient with him and nagged for him to finally go empty it out. 

Edgar expected for Micolash to smile upon the flattery, but instead, the face of the man fell. “You grew up in Cathedral Ward...”, he said and then turned around, taking interest in one of the jars, before murmuring. “...Are the rumours true?” 

“Rumours, Sir?”, Edgar asked. He of course knew every rumour in the town, but he couldn't let it shine through. Besides, he couldn't know which rumour Micolash was referring too. He changed the position of his legs again and spoke a silent prayer for his bladder to hold through a little while more. 

“Laurence. It is said that he died in a fire.”, Micolash spoke, Edgar noticing that he didn't use a title or honorific which pretty much confirmed for him that the two must have been old friends.

“...Yes, that is true...”, Edgar said. 

Micolash turned around again and there was a glint in his eyes as he spoke: “I can't believe that. The Laurence I knew wouldn't have died in a fire, he would have laid the fire and took everyone with him.” 

Edgar shuddered, on one hand because his bladder contracted a bit and on the other hand because of how accurately close to the truth Micolash had become. Laurence hadn't died in the fire, he had turned into a flaming beast, the flames of his body had set the church blazing and he had been slain by Ludwig, the Holy Blade, but not before Laurence had killed a dozen church members or more. 

“I apologize, Sir, that is all I know about this matter.”, Edgar said, looking down and asking himself if he could grab his crotch without making it obvious, but it was impossible without Micolash noticing. He shifted a bit more on his chair. 

“Of course. Forget that I asked.”, Micolash said and Edgar nearly breathed out in relief that Micolash bought his story about him just being born into cathedral word and having been forced to believe what the Healing Church said and done. However, his bladder took this as invitation to release a tiny spurt and he crossed his legs so hard that even his ankles hurt. 

“You have come here to talk to me.”, Micolash said. “What is your question?” 

“Like you already said, I am new here and I have attended the classes here.”, Edgar said, carefully thinking how to word his questions. “It seems... like this school tries to find a way into the nightmare, but... forgive me if that is a bad question, what exactly is the nightmare?”

“Oh, the nightmare, a truly fascinating place.”, Micolash chuckled. “Don't fret that you are confused by the nature of the nightmare, we are still in the process of researching it. And one day, one day we will be able to enter it and gain all the knowledge of the world. If you are a good student, you might even join.” 

Micolash then continued to talk about the nightmare and very much seemed to forget that he was talking to a new student, who very much could be up to no good, as his mind got completely lost in his obsession and Edgar had to refrain himself from two things. Not scrunching his face in horror at what the School of Mensis had planned, but also to not wet his pants. After having waited for so long, his bladder lost all patience and nagged at him constantly, making him shift around on the chair, failing to find a comfortable position. 

A bit into his rambling, Micolash stopped and watched Edgar intensely. Oh no, had he shown his disgust too openly? Edgar made sure to straighten up his face and his posture, but didn't dare to uncross his legs, it felt like the flood on him was barely kept at bay. 

“Um, do you need to pee by chance?”, Micolash said. 

Edgar had expected a lot, but not that Micolash would point out this plight so openly and so accurate. He could be glad that he hadn't been found out, but he still felt his cheeks flushed as he murmured: “Um.. kind of.. I didn't had the chance..” 

“You could have asked for a break before we begin, I am not a monster.”, Micolash said and Edgar found this to be extremely hypocritical, the man in front of him felt very much like a monster, talking about cruel experimentations like they were nothing. “So, you need a break?”, he asked further. “Or don't you think you make it to the bathroom anymore? I can offer a bottle.” 

That was too much. Had the headmaster of the School of Mensis just offered Edgar to urinate into a bottle right in front of him? Edgar's cheeks had already been flushed, but now his head felt downright fervent. 

“...I don't have any questions anymore anyway, thank you, Sir.”, he shouted out without point and comma and left the office, glad that he could escape this embarrassing situation, glad that he got some information out of Micolash but mostly glad that he could now run to the bathroom and running he did. It was his luck that the bathroom was rather close to the office. 

The other students that still waited in front of the office looked after him dumbfounded, but he didn't care as he opened the door and ran into the very first stall, pulling himself out, having to force his bladder to wait just the second more he needed to aim properly and then his whole body relaxed as a powerful stream of urine poured in the toilet in front of him. 

Edgar let out a little relieved moan, glad that he was the only one in the bathroom as the intense amount of contents inside his bladder rushed out into the bowl with more noise than he was comfortable, everyone who would listen in would know just how desperate he had been. He even felt his knees goes weak from the relief and had to prop himself up with one hand against the wall of the stall to not fall over. 

His body took quite some time pushing out every ounce of urine that had build up over the day and once he was done, Edgar's body shivered because of the sheer alleviation his body had felt right now. 

Before he put himself away, Edgar examined his underwear and found that it was a bit damp from the tiny leaks and spurts that had escaped him earlier, but his pants were fine. After he had flushed, he went out to wash his hands and swore himself that he never would wait so long to use the bathroom ever again, not even on a spy mission. 

Now he had a report to write, he just needed to leave out the details of his desperate plight. The choir would find what he had found out surely very very interesting. 

He also made a note to not tell them that Micolash apparently was fine with urinating into bottles.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I want to talk to you guys a bit and I use this author's note as an excuse. 
> 
> First, I was pretty busy preparing Omovember for this year, but hey, I did it, so starting November you can expect thirty one shots to come your way, one a day. I am pretty excited to share them and hope that November comes sooner than later. 
> 
> Then, the requests: 
> 
> I still have seven requests left, six are from people from the Omorashi board and one is from the Ashamed Anon. I promise that I will fill out every request, I have ideas for most of them, despite the Fallen Knight trousers story, but I am sure I just need to research a bit more to find a little story for this item of Dark Souls 3. 
> 
> At the same time, I have gotten really inspired for more original ideas, so it could be that I write and squeeze them in between the requests. Because of the Omovember I was a bit busy and didn't want to burn myself out with Omorashi, or I would try to write 500 words per day for the requests. So I apologize for the wait, I promise that I will fill the requests out, but that is also the reason why I don't take requests at the moment. 
> 
> And last... I would love to talk more about Omorashi headcanons and stuff, but I don't know where. Sure, there is the Omorashi board, but it is a lot more about people living the fetish in their real life, instead of putting it on fictional characters only. If anyone knows a place where I can find people who are like me and like putting Omorashi on fictional characters only, please tell me. Keeping all my thoughts to myself until I can channel them into a story often makes me feel like exploding (no pun intended). 
> 
> And last: I hope you enjoyed this story and please tell me your impressions down in the comments!


End file.
